


All Over Again

by MilesAboveFantasy



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/M, M/M, gay male author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesAboveFantasy/pseuds/MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Maya likes a guy something has to happen to ruin it. That's why she wasn't surprised when she got pregnant. </p><p>Draya [DrewxMaya], with a splash of Matlingsworth, Zaya, Triles and Clew. Takes place around the events of Next Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Over Again I

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I love crackfics. Though this fic is quite serious in its own way. Also, the format of this story will alternate between present day events (one week after the Snowball) and scenes set during the first season of Next Class where Maya meets with Miles and Tristan at the Dot in her efforts to reunite them.

**All Over Again I**

Maya's head was splitting as she awoke, cold air licking at her skin where the sheets weren't wrapping her in their warmth. A tingle of shock coursed through her as she felt the cold air pass over her breast. She always slept with a shirt on so this was a departure from her norm. Her eyes roamed over the room; it was still mostly dark, only the first rays of the sun barely peeking through the windows. She recognized none of the shadows so this was clearly not her room. Her memory of the previous night was blank; the dreaded first black out of her young life.

It was best not to panic she knew, so she attempted to climb out of bed only to realize there was a warm arm draped over her. Her eyes followed the bare arm to the equally bare body it was attached to and what little doubt she had about what likely happened last night disappeared. She couldn't even be mad as she internally rolled her eyes at herself; here she was being the cliché of blacking out for the first time and having sex. For a moment, the thought of rape crossed her mind, but she felt no fear of the body next to her. On the contrary, she felt quite nice despite the biting hangover in her head. If anything had happened last night she had willingly enjoyed it. Memories that felt more like a dream flashed through her mind; yes, she had certainly enjoyed it.

Her eyes began to focus through the dark and she could make out more than shapes now. The room lacked color, but she could note a desk and a closet and a lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. She gulped as she looked to the body next to her, nerves rattling at who it might be. A part of her hoped it was Zig due to their past sexual experiences, but a part of her hoped it wasn't; she wasn't ready to make up with him for what he did with Zoe. The alternative was someone else, who she couldn't even begin to place.

Her eyes raked his face through the darkness, studying and studying as her eyes picked up details despite the lack of light. The dark brown hair stood out quickly, surprisingly spiky considering she would have expected some form of bed head considering they had been in bed long enough for the sun to begin to rise. He had sideburns which worked for him, despite her not typically liking them. This wasn't Zig she began to realize. The hair, while similar was completely different. She raised her fingers to brush his lip and there was no doubt that she had brushed her lips against his before.

Blue eyes shot open at the brush on his lips and their eyes made contact. And suddenly she realized who it was. It all made sense really, considering their many conversations at the Dot recently and the get together at his house last night.

She had somehow gotten drunk and had sex with Drew Torres.

"Maya?" Drew asked, as his eyes focused on her face which was partially covered by messy, blond curls.

"Drew," she stated in response.

"Did we-" Drew began, before Maya answered.

"I'm pretty sure."

"You okay?" Drew asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Maya replied calmly. This wasn't right she knew. This is not how she wanted their friendship to go. She shut her emotions off as she dealt with this. She was in no place now for love or romance. She needed to focus on her music and not get dragged into anymore drama from boys like which Cam, Miles and Zig had caused her.

She rolled over, peeling the sheets off her body as she began to rise from the bed, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder from Drew.

"Don't go," he said. "I don't want you to think what we had was a mistake."

Maya sighed. "It wasn't. But I just can't do this right now. I should get home," she said, shrugging his hand off her.

"Wait," Drew begged. "At least take a shower while I make you some coffee. Then I'll drive you home."

"Okay," Maya agreed hesitantly.

Drew smiled, then indicated towards the door. "The bathroom is the second door on the right. I'll bring you a towel."

Maya nodded in acknowledgement, a slight hesitation in her step as she left the room.

Once in the bathroom, she flicked on the light and saw herself in the mirror, then blushed in embarrassment as she realized she had walked to the bathroom nude. She realized she shouldn't feel self-conscious around Drew after what they did last night but she couldn't fight the discomfort - plus, she ran the risk of one of Drew's family members having seen her. Luckily it had been avoided. She noted the hickey on her neck in the mirror before turning to the shower to turn that hot water on. She used the toilet while waiting, recalling some line or another about post-sex safety. Something along the lines of always peeing after sex to removed bacteria. She owed herself that much considering she highly doubted they had used a condom.

That was a matter for later as she relaxed in the warm water of the shower, forehead against the cold tile as she let the sharp blast of pain from the hangover subside. She was broken from her attempted repose when she heard Drew's voice. "Maya, I left a towel for you on the counter... don't worry, I didn't see anything," she heard him say before the bathroom door closed again. She sighed, wringing as much water from her hair as she could before turning off the water and stepping into the icy cold outside the shower. Drew likely wouldn't have a blow dryer; not even he could care about his hair so much.

She dried off and wrapped the towel around her from the breast down, before stepping out of the bathroom and walking back to Drew's room. She prayed that he was in the kitchen making his promised coffee rather than still in his room. Her wish was granted and she shut the door to his room as she found her clothes scattered around the room; her undergarments took some effort as she had to dig through the sheets on Drew's bed in order to find her bra and underwear. She found Drew's as well, along with his shirt suggesting to her that they hadn't intended on sex when they had lied down together.

She felt her heart and skin warm at a memory of cuddling in his arms before they started kissing. It was all fuzzy from there beyond a certainty that they had gone all the way. Her body felt all the good and the bad that came from a morning after; her skin tingled and she ached in a way that felt satisfying.

She best not leave Drew waiting she realized, then headed to where she vaguely remembered Drew's kitchen was. She smelled the aroma of coffee billowing through the house before she found him leaning over the sink splashing water in his face to wake up.

"You could have taken a shower after me. The water was still warm," Maya said in greeting, before an awkward silence could take the room.

"And not with you?" Drew joked, handing her one of the two glasses of coffee on the counter. "I left it black, you can add sugar and cream as you want. My mom won't mind, I promise. Use as much as you want. She's like really nice. She'll like you if you want to meet her. I mean, you've probably already met her at one point through Adam or from her showing up at school or something. But yeah, don't worry she'll like you," Drew rambled, nervous, fingers moving constantly over his glass of coffee before taking a big gulp.

Maya smiled. It was sweet of him, really, to want to make her feel comfortable after what they did. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you are looking forward to my meeting your mother."

Drew blushed.

"You're right, you know. You really have changed. All those conversations at the Dot showed me that, but to see how you regret much of your past says a lot. Katie forgave you, you know?"

Drew blushed harder at that. "She's still going to kill me if she hears about this."

"Good thing no one is going to tell her, right?" Maya stated in a light, but demanding tone.

"Guess not," Drew said. After a pause where his eye could only roam the floor, he spoke in what was barely above a whisper. "You aren't ashamed of what happened last night are you?"

Maya ignored the question for a moment, using the action of scooping sugar and cream into her coffee as an excuse to turn her back to him and think. She did it slowly, meticulously, and spent entirely longer on stirring than was truly needed. She took a deep breath as she turned around to speak. "I don't. But we can't repeat this Drew. There can't be an 'us'. You know after what happened last week with Zig and everything else with Miles and... you know who. I can't focus on a guy right now. Just my music."

Drew nodded. "I understand. Still friend's right?"

"Of course, I never abandon a friend," Maya said, with a hint of sadness. Zig and she would make up one day she knew, but where that left them now was anyone's guess. "Don't think I'm rejecting you. I don't want to put you through that again, but I just can't be in a relationship right now.

"Let's get you home," Drew said with a nod to acknowledge her statement, grabbing his keys from the wall. "And don't worry, I would never put the burden of what Bianca and Clare did on you." Then they headed outside.

"Ugh, my mom is going to kill me," Maya bemoaned as she opened the passenger door. They both got a laugh at that.

Maya no longer felt like laughing when she missed her period the following week, nor when it went missing for another two months after that. She wasn't surprised really. Things never worked out when she liked a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story will be two parallel stories. One will be the events after the hook up witnessed in this chapter, and the other will be scenes throughout season 1 of Next Class as Maya goes to the Dot with her friends (mainly Miles and Tristan as she works to get them to make up) and she gets to know Drew better as he works at the Dot after graduation, wishing to take some time off after the Clare drama which prevented him from applying to college.
> 
> Chapters titled All Over Again will be the chapter dealing with the after effects of their hook up, while Dots on the Calendar will be chapters primarily at the Dot as Maya gets to know Drew while working on fixing Triles. Because Next Class did an awful job of acknowledging that Maya was still friends with Miles and Tristan, though separately.


	2. Dots on the Calendar I

**Dots on the Calendar I**

Maya hadn't heard from Miles in months. True, there was that time over the summer where all her friends had gotten together to save her from her weird kidnapping situation, but she hadn't had much time to speak to him other than for him to tell her that he was glad she was safe and he regretted the two of them falling out of touch. That was the reason she had asked him to meet her at the Dot today. The last they had had any real conversation was right after Miles had set fire to the school. He had thanked her for not giving up on him and helping him save his family from his father. And then he fell off the face of the Earth and she only saw him in the rare instances they crossed paths while he was doing his community service. She had heard from Zoe that he was putting his full attention on making his family better so she left him too it.

But now that school had started this week she was ready to catch up with him. It was he who had told her he regretted letting their friendship fall to the wayside. She was shocked to see how eager he was to meet up. His text reply even included a smiley emoticon and she could count on her hands the number of times he had used one while they were dating last year.

She heard the bell toll at the door and looked over to see Miles walking in. He had gotten a haircut since the last time she had seen him; she fought the pang of attraction she felt for him and discarded it. Though the dark hair was her weakness, that ship had long sailed. He looked happier too and the smile that broke out on his face being of a joy she had rarely seen him show in the entirety of their friendship. There was something off about him though. Despite his happiness he looked almost unwell in a way she couldn't quite place.

Those thoughts would be saved for later as he sat down and spoke. "It's been a while," he said in greeting.

"It has," Maya agreed solemnly, only now feeling guilty for how long it had been since they had spoken. Miles had told her to feel free to call and check up on her. Perhaps that was his way of putting the ball in her court to continue on with their friendship. The Miles she knew would always be the one in charge and initiating conversation, but he had changed. She could see it in his eyes. Those months living under the terror of his father's new wrath had ruined him. She could see that now.

"So, how was the first day of school for Miss Maya Matlin?" Miles asked. His voice and words were telling. She hadn't heard him speak like this since the early days of their dating. Despite the terror that had changed him so deeply, he was clearly more happy now than ever; or, at least, since before the many dramas of last year.

"Oh, it was fine. I could do without your sister bringing a niner tour to interrupt Zig's and my make out session though."

"HA!" Miles roared, a smile breaking out across his face. "That was you!? I heard about that. The music room tramp I hear you're called," he said with a wink.

"It wasn't like that!" Maya exclaimed. "Please tell me the rumors aren't that bad. It's hardly fair I get all the blame because I'm a girl."

"Nah, just a thing the niners will talk about for a while. It won't last long," Miles stated, then there was a pause while their laughter died down.

"And yours?" Maya asked.

"It was fine. Chewy and I are going to run for Student Council President - with him as my campaign manager of course. But Tristan and Zoe are also running against us."

"Oh, your two exes?" Maya joked.

"Ha, not quite... well okay, I guess they both are my exes. I'm surrounded by my exes today it seems," Miles said, throwing her a wink.

"Lucky you," Maya returned, before changing the subjects. "So did you and Zoe date this summer? I heard, but was too busy being kidnapped to keep in the loop."

"Hardly. We fooled around a bit, if that. Let's just say she been taking cues from me on who to date."

"She's going after Tristan now?" Maya joked.

Miles made a face. "Too soon," he stated, then lightened up. "Let's say she likes someone more... Graceful."

"Graceful? Tristan did mention he saw Zoe and Grace kiss. I'd pay to see the two of them go at it."

Miles raised an eyebrow at that causing Maya to scoff at him. "Not like that! Perv!" she joked, before adding. "I almost miss your Tristan phase, not that we talked much during that time."

"It wasn't a phase," Miles huffed in response. "It was just time for us to go our separate ways with how things were at home."

"Ohhh, thinking about getting back with him?" Maya asked.

"Ehh, I don't think he would take me. I made him think I was still into you so he would hate me."

Maya raised an eyebrow at that. "Hmm, that does explain why he is unhappy with you right now. Though, knowing Tristan, I'm surprised he doesn't hate my guts right now."

"Oh, trust me, he did. I always knew his greatest fear while we were dating was me still wanting you. That's why I used it to make him hate me."

"I want to be mad about that... but I understand why you did it. You don't do you? Still like me?"

Miles thought for a moment. "Nah. We were always better friends than we were at dating."

"Definitely," Maya agreed whole-heartedly.

"Can I take your order?" They heard as their barista interrupted their conversation. Dark hair with naturally tanned skin, clad in an apron and a shirt with DOT sprawled over it. They both recognized him.

"Drew Torres," Miles began. "Now I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey Miles," Drew replied drolly.

"Drew," Miles replied in greeting. They weren't exactly friends, but were friendly enough after they bonded over his shitty father.

"Hey Drew," Maya said in her own greeting. "I heard you were taking a year off, but didn't hear you were working at the Dot."

"Yeah, well, it is what people who graduate Degrassi with no goals tend to do."

"Aww, don't say that," Maya said. "I'm sure you'll find something soon."

"Yeah, I'm considering starting a business soon. One of your father's contacts is coming through," Drew said, looking towards Miles.

"Don't," Miles stated sharply. "Don't mention him."

"Oh... okay. Sorry," Drew said with concern and confusion in his eyes. He knew how poorly Miles and his father got along and he had heard through the grapevine that their relationship had gotten worse. But he didn't realize it had gotten so bad as to drag this sort of reaction out of Miles.

"Can I get a vanilla mocha latte?" Maya asked changing the subject.

Drew nodded in acknowledgement of her order, but also in thanks for changing the topic.

"I'll take a cappuccino." Miles said, then swiftly added, "And I'll pay for Maya's as well."

"You don't..." Maya began before Miles cut her off.

"Don't worry about it."

Drew nodded then left to make their drinks.

After a moment, Maya spoke. "You really didn't have to."

"It fine," Miles said. "It's not even a drop in the bucket. And it's a small gesture to make up for what I put you through."

"I forgave you a long time ago Miles." They shared a smile at that as Drew returned.

"And drinks for the lovely couple," Drew joked as he sat their drinks down and picked up Miles debit card from the counter.

Maya glared at him, and Miles laughed. "Oh, we're not dating. You're more my type these days, Drew," Miles said with a wink.

"Not even the first time I heard that today," Drew said in return. "I'll let you know when I get desperate enough."

They both laughed as Drew returned to his work. After a moment of silence, Miles spoke. "Come on now, that joke didn't make you that mad did it?"

Maya sighed. "It's not that. I'm just having a minor problem with Zig?"

"He too much of a bad-boy for you?" Miles joked. "Drugs?"

Maya smirked. "No, not this time. He's just really bad at guitar."

Miles grinned. "That's not what I expected. You're getting boring on me Maya."

"Hardly, I assure you. I'm actually starting my own band. I got a gig at this bar downtown," Maya stated proudly.

"Sounds like my type of place."

"I'll make sure to invite you once we're a regular show."

Miles nodded with a grin.

They chatted for a bit more, joked with Drew when he returned Miles' debit card, and promised to meet again next week.

By then, Miles was a different person.


	3. All Over Again II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that chapters titled All Over Again happen after the hook up.

**All Over Again II**

It had been bothering Maya for weeks. Missing her period that is. She wasn't stupid and she knew that it didn't necessarily mean pregnancy. But it could very well mean just that, particularly considering the fact that everything lined up perfectly for the morning she had woken up in bed with Drew Torres. Today marked the end of nine weeks which was more than enough time to count for two periods. Either there was something wrong with her, or she was pregnant. Regardless, it was time to take a pregnancy test. Probably past time is what her mother would tell her if she mentions it to her.

That's where she was now, waiting her turn in an unreasonably long line. She played with her blond hair to distract any wondering eyes from the anger on her face as she gritted her teeth. It felt pointless to get here at 7am and still have to wait a long time. So much for a  _convenience_  store, but it was a price she had to pay to keep rumors down. Mid-term of her junior year was not the time she wanted pregnancy rumors in her life.

She slammed the pregnancy test down on the counter when it was finally her turn. She plastered on a fake smile and greeted the cashier, not blaming the older woman for the line. She wished she hadn't been so nice after the sneer the woman gave her at her purchase, but it hardly mattered what a random woman thought. She removed the test from its box while cursing female clothing designs for their small pockets. She then shoved the stick into the meager space on the side of her pants while tossing the box into the trash on her way out. She still had 30 minutes to get to school. Enough time to get there, find a secluded bathroom and hope her life didn't come crashing down around her.

15 minutes later she arrived at school found an empty bathroom on the far side, thanking her time with feminist club for the extra bathroom out here. She wasted no time finding a stall and following the simple instructions. Then she waited. Three minutes felt like an eternity while waiting on the news, not to mention the deadline of class starting in just over 10 minutes. Her nerves were tingling the whole time and she jumped with a startle as she heard someone enter the bathroom.

Maya calmed herself, realizing that whichever girl had entered the bathroom had no interest in her activities or thought twice about it. They had no idea she was looking at a ticking time bomb. Her heart stopped and she could only take deep breaths as the truth she already knew was spelled out with two symbols. She was pregnant with Drew Torres' baby. Thoughts from the past month were racing through her mind. Drew had been a good friend to her, better than she ever would have expected from the stories. Regret filled her at the thought that it would end this way. Whatever happened, they wouldn't just be friends - though to be honest that had changed the moment they slept together.

She stood to shaky legs, aching from the uncomfortable seat. She released the lock from the door to see if the other girl was visible. She was, but Maya sighed in relief as she recognized her.

"Hey, Maya," Goldi Nahir spoke as she turned around at the noise. She stopped for a moment, noticing Maya's breathing. "Are you okay?"

There couldn't have been a better person to have found her like this, and Maya collapsed on Goldi and broke down in sobs. Goldi accepted it, knowing Maya wouldn't do it without a good reason. Maya was always a strong one and she wouldn't cry without purpose.

They remained like that for a time, Goldi never flinching from the embrace. The pregnancy test in her hand hadn't escaped her notice, and class had no chance of being more important than supporting a friend through whatever the circumstances were. They ignored the bell indicating the start of class, and Goldi remained steadfast in letting Maya spill her tears. As Maya began to calm down, Goldi spoke. "Let’s go to the Student Council office. We can talk without interruption there."

They arrived there without any interference. For once, all the students were in class. Goldi unlocked the door and lead Maya in, making sure to lock it behind her. The only person who could interrupt them would be Tristan and he would hardly be the worst person that could interrupt them. Plus, Tristan would never skip the class that Miles was in.

Maya took a seat on the couch, then looked up to Goldi before she took a seat next to her. "Sorry for crying on your dress," Maya said meekly to break the ice.

Goldi shook her head. "It’s fine. I just need to make sure you're all right. It’s what friends do," she said, placing a hand on Maya's arm.

Maya nodded. "Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… guess," Maya said. Then she noticed she was still holding the pregnancy test, before tossing it into the trash next to the sofa they rested on. "I can't believe I carried that through the halls."

"Don't worry, I made sure no one saw. I promise."

"Thanks."

"It's positive I presume?"

Maya nodded.

Goldi didn't waste a beat. "Were you raped?"

Maya blinked. "No, no. I know exactly what happened. Well, not exactly. But I know who."

"Were you drunk?"

"Yes. But I know I wanted it. I would have preferred it not to have happened. Not because of the sex, but rather the changes the sex caused in our friendship and this…" her mouth struggled to form the word. "Baby. This baby." She paused again. "Trust me Goldi, I know enough about what went on to know I can't place blame. I wasn't raped."

"But if you were drunk…" Goldi attempted to say, before Maya cut her off.

"Then I'm as guilty as he is. Trust me, Goldi. I would tell you if I felt wronged."

"I understand. How far along?" Goldi inquired.

"About nine weeks, I guess."

Goldi thought for a moment. "Right after the Snowball. I thought you and Zig broke up. Was this before that?"

Maya was quiet for a moment. "It wasn't Zig."

Goldi couldn't hide her shock for a moment, but then reeled it in. "I apologize. It's not my place to judge."

"I'll admit, it wasn't my best choice. But it just felt so right at the time."

Goldi nodded in acknowledgment. "You are about a quarter of the way along. What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"If you need to talk…"

"I know," Maya said. They sat for a moment in silence before Maya spoke. "I need to go. I can't go to class like this. You should get back to class, don't let me inconvenience you."

"It's no inconvenience," Goldi stated. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just get my notes in French if you could?" With that, Maya stood, peeked out of the offices for a hall monitor, and left as the coast was clear.

* * *

 

She fell to her bed the moment she got home and blocked out the world. She fell asleep at some point, though she couldn't say when. It didn't surprise her. The thought of taking a pregnancy test had kept her up for much of the night. Her daze was broken when she heard a phone call. She saw the name. Miles. What did he want? A part of her wanted to ignore the call, but with everything Miles had been through in the last year she could never risk ignoring him.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey," she heard him say. "You okay? Tristan said you weren't in 4th period today. Just wanted to check up, not like you to miss class."

"I'm fine," she lied. "Goldi agreed to take notes for me today."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Miles. I don't think you're one to judge for skipping class."

"Haha," Miles agreed. "Still, I'm concerned."

"Don't be," Maya blew him off.

"Fine. Meet me at the Dot after school today?"

Maya thought for a moment. This might be for the best. She did miss her and Miles' weekly meetings at the Dot. Plus, it would be a good chance to see where Drew stood on their friendship. A pang of guilt shot through her; she had abandoned him, even if only partially. She still saw him occasionally, though she didn't make the effort to see Drew several times a week during his shifts. Now she would have to see him for multiple reasons.

"Fine," Maya agreed. "Meet you at 3?"

"Sounds perfect. Later," and Miles hung up the call.

Today brought a new meaning to hating Mondays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did. This whole story in general is an experiment for me writing from the POV of a girl, so feedback is appreciated. Also, let me know if I handled Goldi properly. I have never written her character, and I didn't really intend to until she just popped into the fic to say 'hi' and be present for half the chapter.


End file.
